rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Modern Four
The Modern Four (also called The Futuristic Four) is a crossover between Meet the Robinsons, The Incredibles, Bolt and ''Big Hero 6''. Though it is a fairly new crossover, it is gaining growing attention in the RotBTD fandom. In this crossover, the main characters are Wilbur Robinson, Violet Parr, Penny Forrester and Hiro Hamada (in some cases, Riley from ''Inside Out'', Tip Tucci from ''Home'', Vanellope von Schweetz from ''Wreck-It Ralph'' and several other younger characters are added in as well). About the Fandom The exact origins of this EU are unknown, but all of the characters used in the crossover have been side characters in the RotBTD fandom for a long time (especially Wilbur and Violet). Since all the characters from modern times and with the popularity of pairings such as Willet and Penniro, many fans decided to put them together in a crossover. Since it is not canon, ideas for this crossover are shown through fanart, videos and fanfiction. Since the possibility of time travel in this universe is canon through Wilbur's time machine, it is possible that he could bring many of the crossover characters in the RotBTD universe from different time periods together. Popular AUs *Modern AU *Hogwarts AU *Superhero AU *Descendants AU *Time Travel AU *Sci-Fi AU *Arcade AU *Inside Out AU *Hybrid AU *Code Lyoko AU *Avengers AU *Agebend AU *Power Rangers AU *Scooby-Doo AU *Storybrooke AU *Tim Burton AU *The Nightmare Before Christmas AU *Monster AU *Voltron AU *Horror AU *DC AU *Jumanji AU *Crime AU *Now You See Me AU *Mission Impossible AU *Sport AU Popular Ships Featured Characters Hiro Hamada Hiro is often considered the "brains" and the leader of the group, because of his high knowledge of science and technology. As with the other members of Big Hero 6, Hiro would be the guy who "upgrades" the rest of the Modern/Futuristic Four, allowing them to perform at their full potential. Baymax is a member who is also often present beside him. Violet Parr Having come from a family of superheroes, Violet has the most experience with vigilante-ism, and is the only one that actually has supernatural powers (as opposed to being powered by science). As the only member of the group who has the ability to turn invisible, Violet can be aid in stealth missions (assuming that the Modern Four make up their own superhero team aside from Big Hero 6 or The Incredibles). Wilbur Robinson Wilbur can be considered the comic relief of group, as well as guy with the transport. (Time Machine). Coming from a famous family, it is also possible that Wilbur has connctions of some sort with many people--this could help if the group needs to gather information from others. His ability in karate and futuristic weapons such as the Chargeball Glove (from the Meet the Robinsons Video Game) may appear in Superhero AU fanfictions. Penny Forrester Depending on which identity of Penny's is used (ie: spy or actress), her role in the dynamic of the group may vary. In the superhero team type of story, her spy persona often used. As the title implies, she is a spy and her experience could in handy for stealth missions, much like Violet. In the less fantastical/sci-fi AUs, the more passive and average version of Penny can be found. Bolt is a member who is sometimes present beside her, much like Baymax with Hiro. Vanellope von Schweetz Outside of the Arcade AU and in a Modern AU, Vanellope would be considered a delinquent or hyperactive. If in a Superhero AU, her abilities in "glitching" could be in trade for teleportation. Her racing skills may also be mentioned, depending on the universe. Tip Tucci Tip is resourceful and spunky one of the group. She is brave and determined, which provides the group with a quick-thinking ally. Riley Andersen Riley is sometimes seen as the sporty member of the group, when it comes to hockey; Which could have her as the captain of their own hockey team or have her teach them how to play the sport. Riley can even use her goofball side to make them laugh when they're down or to just get them into mood, before they start to have some fun. Known Examples Fanfiction *Futuristic Four by BamBrixBam *Futuristic Four: Fast Forward by BamBrixBam *We Could Be Immortals by BamBrixBam *The modern four by frostbittenprincess15 Mockup Art Modern four 14.jpg Modern four hirenny 2.jpg Modern four hirenny.jpg Modern four willet 1.jpg Modern four 13.jpg Modern four 12.jpg Modern four 11.jpg Modern four 10.jpg Modern four 9.jpg Modern four 8.jpg Modern four 7.jpg Modern four 6.jpg Modern four 4.jpg Modern four 3.jpg Modern four 2.jpg Modern four 1.jpg The Modern Four with Tip Tucci and Vanellope.jpg|The Modern Four: The Modern Four with Tip and Vanellope Mtibhb 7.png Mtibhb 2.png Mtibhb.png Modern four bih thing i guess.jpg Modern four thing i guess.jpg Ff5.png Ff4.png Ff3.png Ff2.png Ff1.png Whoa tenny.JPG Chasing by the bad guys of dr calico by abigailbreslin-d8nz1do.jpg I can t leave without you by abigailbreslin-d975n5j.jpg Sft university by darkmousyxkagome-d9m1at3.jpg That s a keeper by abigailbreslin-d9dn12q.jpg the_modern_four__flying_high_by_1joydreamer-d8wwxeb.jpg the_modern_four__jailbirds_by_1joydreamer-d8wwhda.jpg the_modern_four__time_machine_by_1joydreamer-d8xesy0.jpg the_modern_four__villains_united_by_1joydreamer-d8wlx6j.jpg oh_gad_by_abigailbreslin-d8ny9kg.jpg Hqdefault345.jpg 1095d96105abe0b4c5657dc0f303c5f7.jpg 3318b95ccd4d5a6ebee9404c2205bda0.jpg 13573578_1735199030101243_1185969772_n.jpg c80bf1bbec011cf5d721a33d7fd0e04f.jpg the_modern_four__trouble_by_1joydreamer-d8wj271.jpg 1cb19b8364193f5fd286ba2bdf3859c0.jpg d4953d84fffb9f8afbbf4789cdf30a52.jpg the_modern_four__photo_troubles_by_1joydreamer-d8wdm7w.jpg Futuristic Four - The Amazing Spider-Man AU.jpg|The Amazing Spider-Man AU 11849801 1477424845892428 820669632 n.jpg 14677287 1218957288178473 2855815456957136896 n.jpg 14711933 317031675320328 4329851368270462976 n.jpg 11247540_496636423837553_77110541_n.jpg 11324959_404911149709025_488430873_n.jpg 11245865_867354736669189_1243641486_n.jpg 13388640_882544708547372_723470553_n.jpg 11325980_191639271173975_1747102573_n.jpg 11375826_1472075883091339_1016004389_n.jpg 11325455_128897220782150_1411870014_n.jpg 11348116_459380057568929_1466283999_n.jpg 1689846_122484438093355_422813339_n.jpg Futuristic Four - Now You See Me AU.jpg|Now You See Me AU Modern Four - Mission Impossible; Rogue Nation AU.jpg|Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation AU 14027257 654286331392416 1484283687 n.jpg 11377554_1593929637524005_204805700_n.jpg|Grown Up 11421804_280963165407637_1229461797_n.jpg 11313567_476484215856692_457200371_n.jpg 11208109_481093048710430_2003985615_n.jpg 12230826_1065379970159010_602234480_n.jpg 11821781_116804778667406_250348561_n.jpg large8907.png 12568723_1016234961752807_1438859386_n.jpg 11356358_830223640418771_1851226783_n.jpg 13e1fbbba3d0f425.jpg 10817917_469665549882359_163143934_n.jpg 11244625_1834775466748546_1023846659_n.jpg 11255027_861562057249046_1444197806_n.jpg 11325878_1442496106065868_618808258_n.jpg 11327083_711362482326363_1226534243_n.jpg 11379839_474541709371573_202380759_n.jpg 14294877_323833107963803_1873752234_n.jpg gift__happy_birthday_mavis___d_by_hayzykids-d95k9k6.png the_modern_four;_upgrading_by_1joydreamer.jpg Hqdefault5f89.jpg 11352394_869692413085115_534307700_n.jpg 15258706_1828016670775337_4453433442985574400_n.jpg 16228645_736269703217856_1880505693446864896_n.jpg 16228693_1205966972790436_8364105598123376640_n.jpg 17332310_610652349143655_6343790687602868224_n.jpg 18580956_1329346113787814_253287475714195456_n.jpg tumblr_oqm2zgRl8B1qetdoro1_1280.jpg what_in_the_hell____by_hirohamadalover619-d9wiysq.jpg support_by_sweetbutterflyeffect-d9lipy7.jpg 18723332_547719758951151_6814798005535768576_n.jpg 19437184_1594794250533180_8672807661013565440_n.jpg 19623465_799442620230057_5558630413460570112_n.jpg 19379998668207.jpg Untitled576.png 26668757-256-k908165.jpg The modern four are scooby doo characters by anthony60617-daj0gp1.jpg Futuristic Four Jumanji AU.jpg|''Jumanji AU'' Futuristic Four Voltron AU.jpg|''Voltron AU'' Unfriend; the modern four by abigailbreslin-d8vxs5p.jpg wilbur and Penny x Riley x Hiro - 5.jpg 7809u0759.png 26065372_716212195255366_280701457395613696_n.jpg cb7683f01a78a37909360444b36007d0--modern-princess-craft.jpg 11325074_111787739166475_1090807377_n.jpg 21576366_823179407865017_6860271066271449088_n.jpg tumblr_pb0cnzb1jo1qetdoro1_1280.jpg tumblr_pb0cnzb1jo1qetdoro2_1280.jpg tumblr_p5f9o3TVb41qetdoro1_1280.jpg 68747470733a2.jpg 31517103_1700329396722292_6555732755131400192_n.jpg 30900015_164491777560439_6443098904241111040_n.jpg 31920832_170419340314064_8769899262210211840_n.jpg b954.jpg 20180614 175031.jpg 15r5h57-ye53v73d1.jpg 705n32.jpg 11820522_538824289616680_1130852919_n.jpg 32006506_2086494214952820_4234793696081477632_n.jpg 35575013_512651475821152_2972450692653907968_n.jpg 36525089_625897044476687_3820386822974865408_n.jpg 40931245_482588215593203_1710794285229355081_n.jpg brave_heroes_by_loldisney-dcg31ii.png 7h35b45.jpg dcytcy3-804d503f-0c5e-4678-9220-11a5652d798d.jpg dcvgtsn-d354a117-ce69-444c-b51e-44632c2db208.jpg discovery_by_adamhatson_dcuh05j-fullview.jpg thats_a_keeper_by_adamhatson_dconb62-fullview.jpg the_modern_four__promo_poster_by_storm_grey_d97afub-fullview.jpg Collage 2019-12-25 16_43_56.jpg tumblr_pg5sr2AKH41v53i8do1_1280.jpg Tumblr_p48le3BQGX1v53i8do1_r3_640.jpg Tumblr_cbf33a0ca7d62d2966f128806671048d_cef50ae8_400.jpg|Wilbur 10 Tumblr_aa293abcbe02c11271832e16baa517f2_232f1715_640.jpg Collage 2019-12-26 09_35_02.jpg Collage 2019-12-26 09_36_54.jpg Collage 2019-12-26 09_37_44.jpg Big Inside 4.png|Big Inside 4 Fanart Modern four 18.png Mtibhb 6.png Mtibhb 5.jpg Mtibhb 4.jpg Mtibhb 3.jpg The Modern Four Crests.JPG|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/The-Modern-Four-Crests-635011795 commission;_modern_big_four_by_hiddenwriterspirit-dahjg22.png 12530804_1052581718117507_632539710_n.jpg 12224389 1542977575992181 1591463167 n.jpg 12269805 1510588979268991 2078723149 n.jpg 12269988 168760353476616 1464242088 n.jpg 12277420 916080388439254 5118889 n.jpg 14309701_1657088967914491_362758322_n.jpg tumblr_ozoacqtHVc1ww7uumo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nzz4fybQFb1uui3weo1_500.jpg Tumblr p2u8lyFw5B1u6wfzio1 1280.jpg future_four_of_disney_by_mountainlygon-d9xve4c.jpg Tumblr_pdxomkR6HY1ww7uumo1_1280.png Abstract-blue-backgrounds-3 1920x1200 71441.png Live Action Art 12965238_1155297791187669_448778970_n.jpg 11385191_701544696623776_1172343232_n.jpg 11380759_1581089288825111_2139866904_n.jpg 18512549_266277793839334_3972175949377568768_n.jpg 18444171_466540413685711_8132751038626136064_n.jpg YouTube *Futuristic Four Trailer 1 by Brixie Ann *Futuristic Four - Superhero by Brixie Ann *Futuristic Rangers Trailers by Brixie Ann *Futuristic Four - Save Me by Brixie Ann *Futuristic Four Live Action Trailer by Brixie Ann *Futuristic Force (FF Mystic Force Style) by Brixie Ann *Gift of a Friend ~ Futuristic Four by Brixie Ann *Until Dawn - Futuristic Four Trailer by Brixie Ann *Futuristic Four: Team Future Trailer (Infinity War Style) by Brixie Ann *Night Falls - Futuristic Force by Brixie Ann *Meet the Incedible Big hero Bolt by Futuristic Four *Futuristic four on Deck ft. Lewis by Futuristic Four *Rise (Futuristic Four Style) by Futuristic Four *Futuristic four Ft. Lewis - Until we go down by Futuristic Four *Kids of the Future (Futuristic Four Style) by Futuristic Four *The Modern Four - Warrior by Kenziecrystai *Futuristic Four - Showdown by Joan Vids2 Category:Extended Universes Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Incredibles Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Bolt Category:Home Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Fanfiction Category:Inside Out